Botanical classification: Angelonia gardneri. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Anblauzweixe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia gardneri known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Anblauzwei.xe2x80x99 The new variety was discovered in 2001 in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a combination breeding of violet-blue colored flowered, unnamed, unpatented selections from breeding group 0K-85. Plants of the new variety are single flowering and exhibit a more intense flower color and larger flower size than their heritage. xe2x80x98Anblauzweixe2x80x99 also exhibits shorter growth than the other seedlings of breeding group OK-85. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany in 2001. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.